I Can't Get Away From You
by LoverForAnime
Summary: It was over between the cloud and the mist girl guardians. No one knew why or how but they all knew that slowly but surely, the cloud was starting to become much heavier since then. And he was sure it was because he can't get away from her. His feelings towards her.


**I Can't Get Away From You**

**Summary : It was over between the cloud and the mist girl guardians. No one knew why or how but they all knew that slowly but surely, the cloud was starting to become much heavier since then. And he was sure it was because he can't get away from her. His feelings towards her.**

**Pairing(s) : 1896 and slight 8096.**

**Rated : T**

**Genres : Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Timeline : 5 years later.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own KHR!**

* * *

He knew she had a herbivore side at the same time, she has a carnivorous side. Thus, making her an omnivore. He never expected to be falling for her and she didn't either but both of them accepted the change and started dating.

But then... After months of dating, he suddenly announced a heart breaking sentence that she never wanted to hear.

"It's over, omnivore."

Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't let it happen. Why? Why was this happening to her? Did she do something wrong?

She looked down so he wouldn't see the water gather up in her eyes. Her breathing was shaky and he had expected her to cry soon and run away. Just like all the other girls who had done so. But, she didn't. She looked up at him with a small smile on her face and said, "Okay."

His eyes widened a little before he turned around and walked away from her like nothing happened between the two.

.

**One week after the break up,**

.

He looked out of the window of the Vongola mansion to see Chrome walking away from the mansion with Yamamoto hand in hand. She was smiling up at him as he was doing the same. The cloud felt very irritated to see that his ex-girlfriend had found someone else in such a short period of time right after their break up.

Hibari scoffed, "Stupid slut." He muttered darkly.

Despite him saying that, he knew she wasn't a slut at all. She needed someone to give her a shoulder to cry on when she's hurt or sad.

When Tsuna saw Hibari staring out of the window in the hallway, well more like glaring out of the window, he looked out of it as well and saw Chrome and Yamamoto walking towards his car.

Tsuna inwardly smiled, _Hibari-san is jealous, neh?_

_._

**Two weeks after the break up,**

.

He knew she was doing this on purpose. She was, after all an omnivore.

As he sat in the herbivorous boss' office along with a few other herbivores, he couldn't help but glance every now and then at the mist girl and rain guardians as they sat close to each other.

"Okay, looks like everyone is here. So I shall begin the meeting.."

Hibari couldn't focus so well on the meeting as he was staring at the intertwined hands of Chrome and Yamamoto. He put his hands in his pants pockets and clenched them tightly until he could feel the numb pain of his fingernails digging into his skin.

"Hibari-san, are you paying attention?" He snapped his head towards Tsuna and glared at him. Tsuna decided to take that as a 'yes' and proceeded with the meeting.

After the meeting, Hibari was the first one out and second was Yamamoto followed by Chrome.

"Takeshi-kun!" His teeth gritted as he faced away from the two. _Their on first names now?!_ He thought angrily to himself.

He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. It should've been quite alright already after their break up. Why was he acting the opposite way of what he was supposed to?

Does that mean he still likes her? He still respects her of course. And treats her like how he is supposed to. But, was it really the way it was _suppose_ to be right now?

He wasn't sure. And it annoyed him as much as how he was annoyed with that italian pineapple herbivore.

Meanwhile, an infant was observing the skylark from a tree. He smirked as he saw how annoyed the said skylark is.

He was definitely jealous of the rain guardian.

.

**Three weeks after the break up,**

.

It was almost one month and he _still_ couldn't find the solution to his problem.

His problem : Chrome annoyed him so much.

She wasn't annoying before when they started dating or even before that. But right now, she was very much annoying. Everywhere he went, he finds her with Yamamoto. It's like they're.. Date... Date.. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Hibird knew that its master had been acting different lately after the said break up. So the yellow puffy bird decided to leave its master alone for a while and hang out with Chrome since she still plays with it despite it being with Hibari almost all the time.

One day when Hibird was flying towards the window of the mist girl guardian, it felt like the room atmosphere was so dark and gloomy. Hibird wondered why until it caught sight of Chrome sitting on one side of her bed with a picture frame in her hands.

Hibird stayed as quiet as possible so it wouldn't alarm the girl. The yellow puff-ball observed her closer only to see tears dripping down from her face (Hibird could not see her eyes). Hibird saw the picture in the frame and it looked to be a picture of... It's master and Chrome!

The two were standing close to each other. Hibari having a slight blush on his face with Chrome blushing and smiling. Hibird itself was also in the picture. Sitting on top of Chrome's hair.

Hibird decided that today wasn't such a good time to be bothering the illusionist and mused that both of them are in fact heartbroken.

.

**One month after the break up,**

.

Hibari's attitude became worse all of a sudden. He was starting to sleep with other women and going out late drinking. It worried the guardians greatly, most importantly Chrome and Tsuna.

Tsuna had once tried asking what was his problem and the only answer he got was a cold glare and being bitten to death.

Chrome wanted to confront Hibari as well, wondering if it was because of her. But she couldn't bring herself to asking him because she felt as if they haven't recovered from _that_.

She decided to talk with Yamamoto to see if he could maybe help her with this situation. Afterall, he was her closest friend.

After she had told him about wanting to confront Hibari and telling him about his conditions. Yamamoto smiled at her.

"I don't understand what is wrong with Hibari-san. And I want to know." Chrome said as she had a guilty look on her face.

"Maybe Hibari is just upset about the break up you guys had."

Chrome immediately looked up at Yamamoto with a 'Are you freaking serious?' look.

Yamamoto shrugged his shoulders and smiled at Chrome. "It is true Chrome-chan. He actually misses you despite he was the one who broke up with you."

Chrome felt as if she was just as shy as she was when she was 13. ".. W-why?" She could feel tears gather up in her eyes and were threatening to fall. She didn't want anyone to see her cry at all.

Yamamoto looked sadly at the poor illusionist who was on the verge of breaking down. "He's trying to get rid of his feelings for you by sleeping with other women and going out late at night. He had felt very upset the last few weeks because.. You hung out with me more." He tried putting on a goofy grin to lighten the mood but with the way Chrome was, he knew he had to say it.

"And you are as well. By hanging out with me." Her eye widened and looked at Yamamoto. He had a sad look on his face.

"T-Takeshi.. Kun."

Yamamoto shook his head, "I know my feelings won't be returned and I'll respect your answer. But.. Please do me one favor, which is to go after Hibari again." He gave her a smile.

She knew he was being sincere and she felt sorry for him that she couldn't return those feelings. She smiled back up at Yamamoto and nodded her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly which he responded by hugging her back.

"... Arigato."

* * *

Chrome woke up early in the morning to prepare breakfast for her and Hibari since she knows Hibari wakes up much earlier than the other guardians. She was humming a song until she heard the door slid open and revealed a... Shirtless Hibari?!

She blushed furiously. Chrome stared at him with equally shocked eyes as Hibari. Hibari quickly regained his composure and glared at her.

"What are you doing so early in the morning, omnivore?"

Well at least he still calls her an omnivore. Chrome shook her head and smiled a smile that he hadn't seen in such a long time.

"Good morning, Kyo- I mean.. Hibari-san. I made breakfast for you." Chrome smiled at him.

He wondered if she was having her time of the month because that was sudden change to her. But nonetheless, he sat down and stared at the bustling Chrome making omelets for him and her. It almost felt as if.. Things were back to the way it was. And he inwardly smiled at that thought. It made him felt really comfortable.

She put his plate in front of him and she settled down across from him and ate her omelette in peace.

"Hey Kyo-kun~ Why did you leave bed?" Chrome froze and looked up to see a girl who was only clad in Hibari's big purple shirt and messy hair. She felt an arrow stabbed through her heart.

She gulped down her food quickly and made sure her face was void of the emotions she was feeling now. She quickly ate the last piece of her omelette and abruptly stood up.

"I'm done. See you later, .. Hibari-san." She said quietly and put her plate in the sink. She quickly walked out of the kitchen without glancing at Hibari again. _I shouldn't have done that! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! ..._ She scolded herself.

Meanwhile, Hibari was sitting dumbfounded when Chrome left. He glared up at the girl who was only giving him a seductive look.

"Whoever that bitch was anyways, shall we continue?~"

Hibari gave her a cold glare and a single command. "Get the hell out of here and never come back."

She squeaked and made a dash for Hibari's room to quickly change and get out. But before so, she yelled at him, "I won't have sex with you anymore even if you beg me!" and slammed the door of the mansion behind her.

Hibari racked his fingers through his hair and groaned. That was definitely a bad start of the day. He walked out of the kitchen and ran towards Chrome's room to confront her.

As he reached her door, he was about to knock until he heard whimpers behind the door. His eyes widened, _was she... Crying?_

He put his ear on the door and listened to her silently crying. He rarely sees her crying nor hears her crying. Besides that, he could tell she was leaning right behind the very door.

He could hear her muttering some words. Although it was muffled, he was sure he heard it.

"I.. Still.. Love.. You.."

His eyes widened again and a sad look was shown on his face.

He had in fact hurt Chrome. He wasn't sure how long it had been but he was sure enough that it must have been awhile since the Chrome he _knows_ is strong.

"You should go in there you know." A familiar voice said next to him.

Hibari quickly snapped up at the person and glared at him. Yamamoto stood there, clad only in his pyjamas with a small sleepy but sad look on his face.

"What are you doing here, herbivore?" He whispered, not wanting Chrome to know he was behind her door. Though he whispered harshly at him.

Yamamoto ignored the way he was talking and continued, "I know you miss her. I know you have been using other women to distract yourself."

Hibari scoffed and looked away from the baseball freak. "That's none of your business."

"But Chrome-chan is." Hibari's fists clenched. "The truth is, she has actually been missing you as well." Hibari gave an uncertain look on his face but he wasn't facing him.

Yamamoto took the quietness as the cue to continue, "I know my feelings for her won't be returned... But yours will... Please.. Do not hurt her anymore." With that said, Yamamoto walked away towards his bedroom, leaving the skylark to wonder.

_So.. She wasn't with anyone other than me..._ He though to himself.

He looked towards the door and sighed deeply. He turned the door handle and slowly pushed it open.

Chrome saw that her door was being pushed open, quickly stood up and ran towards her bed. But before she could even reach her bed, she was already pinned down on the floor by a shirtless Hibari.

"Hi.. Hibari-san?" Chrome squeaked.

Before she could say another word, her lips were attacked by his which made her eye widened. She could feel the love, pain, regrets and all sorts of emotions through that kiss. She smiled into the kiss before kissing him back with a softer force than his but had the same passion.

After he had felt her kiss him back, he knew he was forgiven for his mistakes already. The girl who had always been the light in his day was back to where it was supposed to be. In his arms. In his embrace. In his heart.

She was the very first woman to ever had melted his ice-cold heart, and she would be the last one. No matter how much he had tried to get away from her, he knew he just couldn't anymore.

"I.. Love you too, Chrome."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Yo readers, thanks for reading! This was just a little idea I had that I needed to get out of my head. **

**So.. I didn't exactly proofread this yet so I'm sorry for all the spelling/grammar mistakes in the story!**

**Please review!**


End file.
